official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Garland, Texas
Garland is a city in Dallas County, Texas. The population of the city is 226,876. Garland is second only to the City of Dallas in Dallas County by population and has easy access to downtown Dallas via public transportation including two Dart Blue line stations and buses. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 38.67% Hispanic or Latino (87,732) 35.54% White (80,631) 13.88% Black or African American (31,490) 10.12% Asian (22,959) 1.79% Other (4,064) 14.0% (31,762) of Garland residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Garland suffers from high rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 661 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 50.83 murders a year. Pokemon See the Dallas County page for more info. Fun facts * In the 2000s, Garland added several notable developments, mostly in the northern portion of the city. Hawaiian Falls waterpark opened in 2003. (Garland formerly had a Wet 'n Wild waterpark, which closed in 1993). The Garland Independent School District's Curtis Culwell Center (formerly called the Special Events Center), an arena and conference facility, opened in 2005. Later that year, Firewheel Town Center, a Main Street-style outdoor mall, owned by Simon Property Group, opened in October 2005. It has over 100 business and includes an AMC theater. In 2009, the city, in conjunction with the developer Trammell Crow Company, finished a public/private partnership to develop the old parking lot (the land between 5th Street, 6th Street, and on the north side of Austin Street) into a new mixed-use, transit-oriented development named 5th Street Crossing. Catercorner to both City Hall and the downtown DART Rail station, the project consists of 189 residential apartment units, 11,000 square feet (1,000 m2) of flex retail, and six live-work units. * Since 2015, Garland has become one of the largest data center destinations in the metroplex. Over 2,800,000 square feet of data center space is under construction valued at $3 billion in a two block radius. * In the early 1980s, Garland had one of the lowest poverty rates of cities in the country. In 1990, it had a population of 180,650 and 2,227 businesses, making it Dallas County's second-largest city and the tenth-largest in the state. Today, Garland had a variety of industries, including electronics, steel fabrication, oilfield equipment, aluminum die casting, hat manufacture, dairy products, and food processors. * 12% of the foreign-born population of Garland originated from Vietnam. Two strip-style shopping malls along Walnut Street cater to Vietnamese people, and a community center as of 2009 hosts first-generation Vietnamese immigrants. According to the 2010 Census, Garland has the 16th largest number of Vietnamese Americans in the United States. * Garland has plenty of amenities to offer. Any big retail name, fast food chain, hotel/motel, chain restaurant you can think of, along with plenty of golfing opportunities, some contest halls and showcase theaters, dollar stores, some sports complexes, plenty of public battle fields, Firewheel Town Center, WinCo Foods, some shopping centers, plenty of local restaurants and businesses, Fiesta Mart, Gloria's Latin Cuisine, Tom Thumb, Babe's Chicken Dinner House, Hana Hibachi & Sushi, Monterrey Taquerias, Siciliano's A Taste Of Italy, Rowlett Creek Preserve, and some other things. Category:Texas Cities